A Free Date at Bad Luck's concert
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Keita has just broken up with Kazuki. He practically moves on with Naruse-san and they head out on a date to Bad Luck's concert.


**Title:** A free date at Bad Luck's concert

**Pairing:** Naruse/Keita, Schuichi/Yuki

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Keita has just broken up with Kazuki for his deceiving lies and secrets. After the break up, Naruse-san claims him as his and gives him concert tickets to see Bad Luck perform live with the opening act from Nittle Grasper.

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Yaoi, Anime.

Just another bright sunny day at Bell Liberty Academy, students beautifully interact as usual with no problems whatsoever. But not for long, we suddenly see an angry confrontation by Keita against Kazuki over the subject matter. "Why did you lie to me," Keita yells, "You said you would always be there for me, didn't you?"

Kazuki hesitates, "This is just…."

"I saw you with those twerps, Kakeru and Wataru. I saw you laughing and making fun of me. Why didn't you spare thoughts about me?"

"It's….It was…..It's nothing."

"You know what. This is over, you and me. I am ending this relationship for good and I want you out of my life. GET OUT OF HERE!"

Emotions run burning hot as Keita storms without letting Kazuki speak to him. Kazuki is left heart broken and he goes back to the administration building to resume his duties and paper works as a real chairman. After classes end, Keita runs into Naruse-san who pulls him close and embraces him. "Honey," he says "I'm so sorry to hear about the break up between you and Kazuki. I've got something to cheer you on. Here are the concert tickets. Bad Luck is coming to town on tour with Nittle Grasper."

Keita looks at the ticket for him and replies, "Sure, I would love to come with you. Bad Luck is one of my favorite music bands of all time. Nittle Grasper plays really good too."

"Honey, you love those music bands. I love you sooo much. I think I can…" Naruse sweeps Keita off his feet in excitement. He presses his lips against Keita's to steal a long deep kiss. Keita in response to the kiss, places his hands on Naruse-san's hair and shoulders. He replies "So I'm finally yours. I will not have to suffer Kazuki's lies anymore." Kazuki sees them together and sheds tears in his eyes and collapses in a broken heart. "Keita," he cries, "Keita…Keita…Keita," he falls unconscious and the staff see him and call for help.

Meanwhile, at the football stadium where Bad Luck is scheduled to perform live with Nittle Grasper, Schuichi and Hiro have tried to fit into their tight clothes. "Noooo," Schuichi yells, "I am not wearing those stupid tight clothes."

"What can we do?" says Hiro, "We have to get into those clothes if we wanna perform live."

"Well, whoever did those clothes is going to be punished this instant. Those Bakas."

Sakano-san walks into the dressing rooms. "Konichiwa, ready to perform live onstage?" Schuichi charges up on Sakano-san and yells "What the hell are you thinking? Look at all this trash you pick for us you Baka. Ooooh, wait 'till get my hands on you." Boom, Sakano-san collapses with a bruise on his left eye. Yuki approaches Schuichi with an evil grin. "Kawaii Schuichi," Yuki says "I should pull out my camera and take a photo of you in this very cute outfit." Schuichi blushes and tries to run from him but Yuki grabs Schuichi by the right arm, "Where are you going, punk?" Yuki pulls out a camera and snaps a photo of his blushing lover in a tight skimpy outfit. He pulls Schuichi close, embraces him, and steals a kiss. "I wish you luck," Yuki whispers in Schuichi's ear, "You are my favorite singer in Bad Luck, my all-time favorite."

The concert is about to begin and Keita and Naruse-san enter the building with their tickets fully scanned and inspected by the usher. There is Ryuichi Sakuma with his group mates in Nittle Grasper. Keita approaches the band with Naruse-san. Ryuichi jumps with excitement and shouts, "Oh my god, you are sooo cute. Are you guys together as friends?"

"Um he is my delicious honey," Naruse-san replies, holding Keita so close, "I get to have him all to myself, my Kawaii teddy bear."

"Awww. I think you two should get married soon," Ryuichi turns to Keita, "Marry him, you're his honey. You belong to only him."

Keita blushes but he does not speak. Ryuichi pulls out a pen and says, "I can sign your back if you want it." Keita responds, "No, arigato gozaimasu."

"That says you want to be signed." Ryuichi pulls up Keita shirt and signs his back. The paparazzi approach the band, "Hey guys, wanna have your picture taken?" Naruse-san and Keita get in a pose with Nittle Grasper band and they take a photo together. Then Bad Luck band approaches and Ryuichi jumps up in excitement and charges at Schuichi into a hug. They get into a photo shoot together. Naruse-san pulls Keita, "let's go have some fun honey."

There is the concert; Nittle Grasper sings all of Keita's favorite songs live. During the concert, Naruse-san pulls Keita hand towards Ryuichi so that he can grab. In the stage of intermission, Keita looks deep into the eyes of Naruse-san and softly whispers, "Naruse-san…I love you." Happy that Keita has accepted his feelings and reciprocated his love, Naruse-san deeply kisses Keita. Turn on the romance, right?

The intermission has ended, Ryuichi steps up on stage, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the moment you have been waiting for. I know you all came here because you want to see the most popular of all Japan. How are you feeling Tokyo?" The crowd cheers in exciting response, hoping to see Bad Luck. Ryuichi smiles, "I know that. Now, how many of you are here because of Bad Luck?" Everyone cheered in excitement. "That's the spirit, yeah! PLEASE WELCOME BAD LUCK!"

Keita and Naruse-san cheered on the Bad Luck performance with the songs they love to listen to all the time. Toward the end of the concert, Schuichi gasps for air and wants to breathe more. Suddenly, Yuki steps on the stage to give a special surprise to Schuichi. Yuki snatches the microphone from Schuichi and romantically says "You always have and always will be my favorite singer. Not just that, you are my only true love. You sing so sweet and so powerful with your strong voice. When I first met you, I was cold and cruel on you. But then I realized my personality and discovered what kind of real true friend you are for me. I've got something for you, my love." Yuki drops to his knees and pulls out a box saying, "Schuichi, I am in love with you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life." The box opens, "Please, marry me!"

Schuichi's eyes widen and smiles in excitement. He shouts through the microphone, "Eiri Yuki, I will! I am forever yours." Everyone cheers for Schuichi's engagement to Yuki. Keita and Naruse-san leave the stadium late at night. Naruse-san and Keita gently speak at the same time, "Someday, we will have our happy ending together."

**The End!**

**So, what do you think about this breakup of Keita and Kazuki? How do you like Keita's new love? Do you really want Schuichi and Yuki to get married? Will the broken relationship of Keita and Kazuki stick back together? Or will Keita just forget about Kazuki and move on?**


End file.
